1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to basket weaving and, more particularly, to a method of manufacturing interwoven baskets on a collapsible form apparatus.
Basket weaving forms that permit a basket weaver to accurately construct an interwoven basket are well known to those skilled in the art. For example, such form devices for constructing baskets are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 16,953 to Ellis, U.S. Pat. No. 1,116,820 to Huke, U.S. Pat. No. 1,595,349 to McKane and U.S. Pat. No. 1,243,082 to Lloyd. Such devices typically employ a solid wood form having a plurality of component parts or an articulating frame whereon the weaver interweaves strips of natural or synthetic materials. Upon completion of the basket, the form may be disassembled or collapsed and removed from the basket assuming it is provided with a large enough top opening to permit removal of the form members.
However, since such prior art basket forms do not address the problem of constructing a basket having upwardly converging side walls or outwardly curved side walls resulting in a basket having a significantly larger diameter body than the top opening, the present invention has been developed to resolve this problem and other shortcomings of the prior art.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 16,953 to Joel A. H. Ellis discloses a form or mold in which wooden slats are formed into baskets. This device is constructed of a plurality of generally cylindrical wooden blocks whereon the wooden slats are applied and secured by bending a wooden hoop about the slats. Thereafter, the wooden slats are interconnected by a wire to form a basket having an open top of a larger diameter than the bottom of the basket.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,116,820 to William Huke discloses a basket frame including a solid bottom plate of a round, oval, square, oblong or other suitable shape to which a plurality of radially disposed arms are attached at one end thereof in pivoting relation. An opposite end of each arm includes an articulating joint which permits the arms to be expanded during the weaving process to a desired diameter and shape. However, this device will not permit the construction of a basket having a body diameter larger than its top opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,595,349 to George N. McKane discloses a form for weaving baskets which may be removed from the finished work in sections to provide for the manufacture of baskets having inturned, overhanging sides. However, this device is limited to the construction of cylindrical baskets and does not allow the construction of a basket with a significantly larger body diameter than its top opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,243,082 to Marshall B. Lloyd discloses a method of producing woven reed articles which consists in providing a skeleton frame having spaced-apart, connected members presenting relatively small contacting surfaces to the fabric and weaving the reed fabric in a manner convenient for the weaving operation and independent of the frame and, thereafter, applying the reed fabric to and securing it upon the frame instead of weaving the fabric and shaping upon the frame during the weaving operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,724,293 to William J. Lawrence discloses a core for use in manufacture of wood and reed baskets having a continuous surface and a plurality of continuous guides extending lengthwise of its outer surface adapted to permit accurate placement and lining up of the upright reeds used in the construction of a basket by blind workers. This device also provides other tactile reference points on the core to allow construction by a blind basket weaver.
U.S. Pat. No. 35,265 to J. D. and J. T. Shuler discloses an improved means for manufacturing baskets. This device consists in use of a generally square block provided with guides, cords and gauge measures or marks over which the basket is formed. The size of the basket constructed may vary by reference to the gauge marks on the form. However, this devise is limited to the construction of generally square or rectangular baskets having open top and parallel side walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 184,237 to George Gensch discloses an apparatus and method of constructing rattan baskets wherein a plurality of shaping blocks or cores are stacked onto a handle having a threaded rod projecting therefrom. The rod is inserted through central apertures in the shaping blocks to provide a form having substantially the shape and size of the interior of the basket to be made. Thereafter, the basket is woven about the form, which is then removed through the top opening of the basket after completion.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,292 to Michael Gordon et al. discloses a method for manufacture of interwoven wicker basket, plastic strip basket, handbag or luggage which involves interweaving the wicker or plastic strips to form a body and to form a cover for the body of the basket and then anchoring by means of a tool the protruding ends of the strips of the body and of the cover to channel the shaped rails which rest on removable supports in the body forming a box-shaped body and cover.